1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purses or handbags typically carried by women by hand or by a shoulder strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Purses and handbags are typically formed of flexible sheet material such as leather, synthetic plastic materials, or fabric formed of a large variety of natural and synthetic woven fibers. Shape retention is a major consideration in the design and production of such products. In certain instances the very nature of the sheet materials from which the products are made dictates the dimensional stability of the product. However, other materials, which tend to be softer and more pliable, require the use of stiffening materials such as a dimensionally stable facing material such as crinoline, for example.